


Famile Group Chat

by bili_bili



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: I'm unable to get on my account much, as archive is blocked on my home wifi, so if you would like regular updates to this book, please go check out my Wattpad @bili_biliChan, Woojin, Felix, Jeongin, Jisung, Minho, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Changbin get pair in an assignment together and Chan starts a group chat with all of them calling them his "adopted childrens and Woojin".
Relationships: OT9(eventual)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And another book that I'm writing instead of updating my other one's oof.

_Chan has created a new Group Chat!_

_Chan has added Hyunjin, Minho, and 6 others!_

_Chan has changed Group Chat to Famile Group Chat!_

Jeongin: such a creative name

Jeongin: congarts

Seungmin: wow _@Jeongin_

Seungmin: first person to post

Seungmin: and u already made a mistake

Seungmin: would be a shame if someone were to

_Seungmin has changed Jeongin to .congarts!_

_Seungmin has changed Seungmin to MyDay!_

_Woojin has changed Chan to Christ!_

_Christ has changed Woojin to Bear!_

_Minho has changed Jisung to Squirrel!_

_Squirrel has changed Minho to H.O.E!_

_Changbin has changed Hyunjin to #tallfucker!_

_#tallfucker has changed Felix to AussieBoy!_

_MyDay has changed Changbin to TrashBin!_

_MyDay has removed TrashBin, AussieBoy, and 4 others from administrator status!_

MyDay: now i remain in ultimate control

MyDay: bow down to me bitches

Bear: no

Bear: and watch your language _@MyDay_

#tallfucker: excuse me bitch

#tallfucker: i’m not _that_ much taller than u! _@TrashBin_

Bear: language _@#tallfucker_

Bear: and please change ur user

Christ: u can’t turn of my privileges _@MyDay_

Christ: I’m the owner

Christ: so just for good measure

_Christ has removed MyDay from administrator status!_

_Christ has added Bear, AussieBoy, and 6 others to administrator status!_

Christ: u can earn admin by behaving urselves

Christ: u can also lose it by not behaving

Christ: looking at u _@MyDay_

TrashBin: then why are u always teasing me about my height? _@#tallfucker_

#tallfucker: …

TrashBin: that’s what I thought.

Christ: anygay

Christ: swipe left

AussieBoy: why

Christ: just do it

H.O.E: why are there so many fucking topics?!

H.O.E: water, memes, gifs, vines, serious, announcements, suggestions, general, random-facts-with-bang-chan, introductions

H.O.E: what the hell is this?!

Christ: a place for all my adopted childrens and Woojin to talk about things

Christ: oh wait

Christ: I forgot to add a topic

Christ: hol up

_Christ has added the topics rant, music, and sleep to Famile Group Chat!_

Squirrel: u said u forgot _a_ topic

Squirrel: as in a singular one

Squirrel: not three

Squirrel: how many more topics do u need?!

Christ: don’t worry those were the lasts

Christ: until u guys ask me to add more things

Christ: as long as it’s within reason

AussieBoy: what’s the meme topic

AussieBoy: and when did u adopt us?

AussieBoy: I have no idea who u r _@Christ_

Squirrel: oooohhh

Squirrel: is it a chat that u can only communicate using memes?

Christ: and _@Squirrel_ has it right

Christ: but before u go all crazy with the memes

Christ let’s introduce ourselves 

Christ: so we aren’t super awkward when we meet each other tomorrow

H.O.E: we’re meeting tomorrow?

Christ: those of us that haven’t met before yes

Christ: we gotta meet up for our project anyway

Christ: why not knock it all out in one shot

Christ: that’s when I adopted u guys @AussieBoy

MyDay: how do u know we’re doing the project together if

MyDay: 1) we’re not even in the same class(es)

MyDay: 2) some of us have never met before

Christ: 1) the teachers for dance, music production, and vocal/rap classes decided to combine all their end of semester projects into one big one, including students from all three of these

Christ: 2) they’re going to announce this to the classes on monday, but I got a list of the other students I’d be doing the project with, it had everyone’s phone numbers and names so that’s how I added y’all to this chat

Christ: does everyone understand now?

MyDay: okii

MyDay: makes kinda sense

MyDay: but more sense than it did before

Christ: okay!

Christ: onto introductions!

_Christ has switched the topic to Introductions!_

Christ: I’ll go first

Christ: Put your name/ preferred names or nicknames/ age/ birthday/ major/ birthplace/ pronouns

Christ: I’m Bang Chan

Christ: or just Chan

Christ: or Chris

Christ: or Christopher

Christ: whatever you want to call me is fine

Christ: 22

Christ: October 3, 1997

Christ: music production

Christ: Sydney, Australia

Christ: he/him

#tallfucker: do we have to put our pronouns?

Christ: only if you want to

Christ: I don’t judge

Christ: and no one else will either

AussieBoy: I’m next!

AussieBoy: Lee Yongbok

AussieBoy: Felix, Lixie, Lix

AussieBoy: 19

AussieBoy: september 15, 2000

AussieBoy: dance

AussieBoy: Sydney, Australia

AussieBoy: he/him

Christ: OI

Christ: another aussie

AussieBoy: yep

AussieBoy: couldn’t tell that from the username?

Christ: I was guessing

Christ: but I wasn’t 100% sure

Bear: Kim Woojin

Bear: Woojin, Wooj, Bear, Woojinnie

Bear: 22

Bear: April 8, 1997

Bear: vocal

Bear: Daejeon, South Korea

Bear: he/him

H.O.E: Lee Minho

H.O.E: Minho, Minnie (Jisung)

H.O.E: 21

H.O.E: october 25, 1998

H.O.E: dance

H.O.E: Gimpo, South Korea

H.O.E: they/them

#tallfucker: what does H.O.E mean

Squirrel: Heaven On Earth

Squirrel: Minho is my Heaven on Earth, my H.O.E if you will

TrashBin: gross

H.O.E: shut up

H.O.E: don’t hurt my baby’s feelings

TrashBin: *rolls eyes* 

TrashBin: Seo Changbin

TrashBin: Changbin, maybe nicknames once I get to know you better

TrashBin: 20

TrashBin: August 11, 1999

TrashBin: Yongin-si, South Korea

TrashBin: he/him

MyDay: u left out the fact that u try to be emo

MyDay: u fail

TrashBin: at least I attempt to do things other than just sit on my ass

MyDay: diss me and/or DAY6 again and find out what happens _@TrashBin_

#tallfucker: Hwang Hyunjin

#tallfucker: Hyunjin, Jinnie, Hyunjinnie

#tallfucker: 19

#tallfucker: March 20, 2000

#tallfucker: Seoul, South Korea

#tallfucker: and since someone else is like me and said it

#tallfucker: they/them

.congarts: how tall r u? _@#tallfucker_

#tallfucker: 5’10 

TrashBin: taller than I’ll ever be…

.congarts: how tall r u _@TrashBin_

TrashBin: 5’6

#tallfucker: shorter than I’ll ever be… 

Squirrel: Han Jisung

Squirrel: Jisung, Jiji, Ji, Han, Hannie (Minho), Sungie(Minho), Jisungie (Minho)

Squirrel: 19

Squirrel: September 14, 2000

Squirrel: Incheon, South Korea

Squirrel: he/him, they/them, she/her

Squirrel: I don’t care what pronouns you use

Bear: why is ur user squirrel?

H.O.E: because he’s my squirrel

Squirrel: :)

.congarts: Yang Jeongin

.congarts: Innie, Jeongin, Jeonginnie

.congarts: 18

.congarts: February 8, 2001

.congarts: Busan, South Korea

.congarts: he/him

MyDay: Kim Seungmin

MyDay: Seungmin, Minnie, Seungminnie

MyDay: 19

MyDay: september 22, 2000

MyDay: Seoul, South Korea

MyDay: he/him

.congarts: why is ur user MyDay

TrashBin: cause he’s a _huge_ fan of DAY6

TrashBin: it’s annoying

MyDay: I warned u _@TrashBin_

MyDay: u might want to watch ur back tomorrow

TrashBin: r u threatening me?

MyDay: yes

TrashBin: don’t test me rude, annoying child

MyDay: and what are u going to do short stuff

TrashBin: that’s it

TrashBin: lock ur doors _@MyDay_

TrashBin: I _will_ find ur dorm room

TrashBin: u won’t want me to

MyDay: I’m _so_ scared

MyDay: a dwarf that tries to be emo is coming to my dorm to beat my ass

MyDay: what am I’m going to do

#tallfucker: _@MyDay_

#tallfucker: u probably should be scared

#tallfucker: _@TrashBin_ may be a softy, even though he acts tough

#tallfucker: he’s really scary when he’s angry

MyDay: well _@#tallfucker @TrashBin_ I’m not a person to mess with

_Christ has changed the topic to general!_

Christ: please carry on in here

Christ: and please don’t rip each other apart

Christ: I need everyone for the project

MyDay: if I rip him apart after the project would that be fine _@Christ_

Christ: I’d prefer it if u didn’t

Christ: but I guess

AussieBoy: no _@MyDay_

AussieBoy: no you cannot

AussieBoy: I would like to keep my…

AussieBoy: friend alive

AussieBoy: so no

TrashBin: _@AussieBoy_ we’ve never even met how can we be friends?

AussieBoy: hehe

AussieBoy: funny story actually...

_AussieBoy has gone offline!_

.congarts: I think _@AussieBoy_ has a crush on _@TrashBin_

_TrashBin, #tallfucker, and 2 other have gone offline!_

Christ: I feel like that might be true _@.congarts_

Christ: but best not bring it up

Christ: we should let them figure out their feelings on their own

_Christ, H.O.E, and 1 other have gone offline_

.congarts: *sings* I’m mr. lonely

_.congarts has gone offline!_


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting in the doctor's office, which has free wifi, so I'm able to update real quick cause I'm not on my home wifi lmao.

_ H.O.E, Christ, and 3 others have come online! _

_ Bear has changed Christ to ChristianoBangnaldo! _

_ AussieBoy has changed AussieBoy to Lixie<3! _

_ Lixie<3 changed the topic to rant! _

Lixie<3: my senpai noticed me

Lixie<3: he fucking knows I exist

Lixie<3: help

ChristianoBangnaldo: I’ll try

ChristianoBangnaldo: also  _ @Bear _ why change my name

ChristianoBangnaldo: and nice name change btw  _ @Lixie<3 _

Lixie<3: senpai called me Lixie

Lixie<3: he flipping said  _ hi  _ and called me Lixie

Lixie<3: I’M FUCKING DYING

Lixie<3: HALP ME

#tallfucker:  _ @Lixie<3 _ where r u

#tallfucker: and where is he

Lixie<3: I’m standing in the hallway

Lixie<3: near the music studios

Lixie<3: he went into a nearby studio

Lixie<3: and I’m staring at the door like a waiting puppy

Bear: u r hopelessly in love with this kid

Bear: do we know him?

Lixie<3: yes

Lixie<3: or u will very soon

ChristianoBangnaldo: is he doing the project with us

Lixie<3: yes

Lixie<3: I’m not going to  _ survive _

_ TrashBin has come online! _

TrashBin: Yes

TrashBin: u will

TrashBin: cause otherwise u won’t be able to go on our date this weekend

Lixie<3: r u asking me out?!

TrashBin: that depends on if you want to or not…

Lixie<3: dad help

Lixie<3: senpai just asked me out

Lixie<3: SHIT

Lixie<3: this isn’t private messages!

_ Lixie<3 has deleted messages! _

_ Lixie<3 has gone offline _

_ Lixie<3’s messages have failed to be deleted! _

#tallfucker: good job  _ @Lixie<3 _

#tallfucker: great way to expose yourself

ChristianoBangnaldo: anyone gonna tell him his messages are still there…

Bear: nope

TrashBin: Imma take that as a yes?

ChristianoBangnaldo: ur still not sure if he wants to go out with u

ChristianoBangnaldo: and he said ur his senpai

ChristianoBangnaldo: how fucking dense are u  _ @TrashBin _

Bear:  _ @ChristianoBangnaldo _ sTOp  _ corrupting _ the cHildREN

Bear: before u ask I am one of those children

Bear: no making comments about how innocent I actually am

Bear: I can see people typing…

_ Lixie<3 has come online! _

Lixie<3: *screams*

Lixie<3: yes

Lixie<3: yes I will go out w u  _ @Trashbin _

Lixie<3: *squeals*

TrashBin:  _ @Lixie<3 _ u okay

TrashBin: you sound a  _ little _ excited

TrashBin: did u forget I can hear u from the studio?

Lixie<3: no

Lixie<3: no i did not

Lixie<3: and iadk if i’m okay

Lixie<3: and yes

Lixie<3: yes i am really excited

TrashBin: do you want hugs  _ @Lixie<3 _

Lixie<3: Y E S   
Lixie<3: I’m always up for hugs!

Lixie<3: and I’ve always wanted hugs from u  _ @TrashBin _

TrashBin: the door’s open

TrashBin: i’m waiting

Lixie<3: *lunges at door*

TrashBin: omg he actually did

TrashBin:  _ @Lixie<3 _ u okay

Lixie<3: i’m oKaY

TrashBin: that doesn’t sound or look okay

Lixie<3: I still want my hugs  _ @TrashBin _

TrashBin: then walk

TrashBin: or ig crawl?

TrashBin: the last three feet to me

TrashBin: there u go

Lixie<3: now get off ur phone and give me attention

_ TrashBin and Lixie<3 have gone offline! _

#tallfucker: that went different than expected

.congarts: what else were u expecting?

#tallfucker: idk actually

#tallfucker: felix acted like felix

#tallfucker: so idk what was to be unexpected

#tallfucker: except maybe the fact that changbin even asked felix out

#tallfucker: i always took him for a coward

Bear: says the one who’s to scared to make a move on his own crushes

#tallfucker: let’s not talk about this plz  _ @Bear _

.congarts: you have multiple crushes?

#tallfucker: can we plz  _ not _ talk about this  _ @.congarts _

MyDay: I wanna know who  _ @Lixie<3 _ was calling ‘dad’

MyDay: I doubt he was  _ actually  _ talking to his real dad

ChristianoBangnaldo: me?

MyDay: why would he call you dad  _ @ChristianoBangnaldo _ ?

ChristanoBangnaldo: because he finally accepted me as his adoptive father  _ @MyDay _

MyDay: why would he do that

ChristianoBangnaldo: because why not?

MyDay: because- whatever

MyDay: anygay

MyDay: y’all are all so good looking like how

MyDay: and y’all have amazing fashion sense

MyDay: wish I could be like all of you

#tallfucker: what are you  _ talking  _ about

#tallfucker: you’re more good looking than half of us

#tallfucker: me especially

#tallfucker: I’m not very good looking

MyDay: excuse me?

MyDay: how is this

MyDay: {image for hyunjin cute}

MyDay: {image for hyunjin}

MyDay: {image for hyunjin hot}

MyDay: {image for predebut hyunjin}

MyDay: “not good looking”

MyDay: you beautiful bitch

_ ChristianoBangnaldo has added MyDay to administrator status! _

#tallfucker: o-oh

#tallfucker: thanks

#tallfucker: also how did you get those pictures of me  _ @MyDay _

#tallfucker: that last one is  _ really  _ old

MyDay: hehe

MyDay: about that…

_ MyDay has kicked Bear, H.O.E, and 3 others from Famile Group Chat! _

MyDay:  _ @ChristinaoBangnaldo _

MyDay: please leave

MyDay: this is important for only  _ @#tallfucker  _ and  _ @.congarts _ to see this

ChristianoBangnaldo: o...kay

ChristianoBangnaldo: please don’t kill each other

ChristianoBangnaldo: and add the others back in when you’re done

ChristianoBangbaldo: so ik when i can come back on

_ ChristianoBangnaldo has gone offline! _

MyDay: in answer to your question  _ @#tallfucker _

MyDay: um

MyDay:iwaskindastalkingursocialmediacauseithoughtuwerecuteandilikedthepicturesandstillthinkurcute

MyDay: so

MyDay: yeah

MyDay: that’s how I got the pictures

.congarts: and how does this have anything to do with me?  _ @MyDay _

MyDay: um

MyDay: ikindadidthesametoupossiblykindayeahidid

#tallfucker: so you like me

MyDay: um

MyDay: ...yeah

MyDay: it’s fine if you guys don’t like me back

.congarts: y would we not like u back?

.congarts: ur amazing minnie

.congarts: and adorable

MyDay: um

MyDay: maybe because i’m really mean and sarcastic?

MyDay: plus really annoying

MyDay: and I’m not really that good at anything…

#tallfucker:  _ what  _ r u saying?!

#tallfucker: have you  _ heard  _ yourself sing

#tallfucker: of course you have

#tallfucker: you’re amazing

#tallfucker: I think the only vocalist at this school that could beat you is @Bear

#tallfucker: and we  _ all  _ know how amazing he is

#tallfucker: and ur not _ mean  _ and being sarcastic is good

#tallfucker: plus you have an amazing sense of humor

#tallfucker: and ur not annoying

#tallfucker: your funny and really fun to be around

#tallfucker: I may have only (officially) met u once

#tallfucker: but you’re really amazing

#tallfucker: not to mention ur really cute and good looking

#tallfucker: and

#tallfcuker: um

#tallfucker: remember what @Bear said about me being scared to make a move on my crushes?

MyDay: yeah…

.congarts: y

#tallfucker: he was talking about you guys…

#tallfucker: and @Lixie<3 and @TrashBin

#tallfucker: but i wouldn’t want to invade on their relationship so…

MyDay: wow really

MyDay: u like us too

MyDay: i mean

MyDay: speaking for myself

MyDay: I really like both of you guys

MyDay: and that would really explain why you were so awkward

MyDay: at the cafe

MyDay: cause like

MyDay: all of us were there...

.congarts: add me to the list!

.congarts: you both are amazing

.congarts: and I like both of u

#tallfucker: okay

#tallfucker: um

#talfucker: now that that’s all wrapped up

#tallfucker: do y’all wanna go to the movies w me this saturday?

#tallfucker: it’s okay if u guys don’t want to tho

MyDay: Yes

MyDay: I’ll come!

.congarts: me too! me too!

#tallfucker: cool

#tallfucker: so y’all in class (possibly)

_ MyDay has added Woojin, Minho, and 2 others to Famile Group Chat! _

_ #tallfucker has cleared chat history! _

#tallfucker: just for good measure

_ ChristianoBangnaldo has come online! _

_ ChristianoBangnaldo has changed ChristianoBangnaldo to Jisoos_Chris! _

Jisoos_Chris: there was no point in deleting the chat history

Jisoos_Chris: I was lurking the entire time

_.congarts has changed Woojin to Bear! _

_.congarts has changed Minho to hoe! _

_.congarts has changed Felix to Lixie<3! _

_.congarts has changed Changbin to Lixie’s <3! _

.congarts: that should be everyone

.congarts: i feel like we’re forgetting someone…

.congarts: oh

.congarts: yeah

.congarts: Jisung

_.congarts has added Jisung to Famile Group Chat! _

_.congarts has changed Jisung to Minnies-Squirrel! _

_.congarts has changed .congarts to <3innie<3! _

_ <3innie<3 had changed hoe to SquirrelsHOE! _

_ <3innie<3 has change MyDay to <3minnie<3! _

_ <3innie<3 has changed #tallfucker to <3jinnie<3! _

<3innie<3: there

<3innie<3: now we have couple’s names

_ Minnies-Squirrel, SquirrelsHOE, and 5 others have gone offline! _

<3innie<3: bye @<3jinnie<3

<3innie<3: I gotta go do homework

<3innie<3: see you later

_ <3innie<3 has gone offline! _

<3jinnie<3: bye

<3jinnie<3: see y’all later

<3jinnie<3: even though I’m the only one in the chat rn

_ <3jinnie<3 has gone offline! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's not to stupid or rushed, or too crazy,


	3. :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at a sleepover, so U P D A T E S while I can.

_ Lixie<3 and Lixie’s<3 have come online! _

_ Lixie<3 has changed the chat to general! _

Lixie<3:  _ @Jisoos_Chris  _ sent me screenshots

Lixie’s<3: send them please!  _ @Lixie<3 _

_ <3jinnie<3 has come online! _

<3jinnie<3: plz don’t  _ @Lixie<3 _

<3jinnie<3: it’s very personal

Lixie<3: too bad  _ @<3jinnie<3 _

Lixie<3: {attached screenshots}

Lixie<3: I do what I want

<3jinnie<3: nooooooo

<3jinnie<3: *googles how to delete someone else’s messages*

_ <3minnie<3, <3innie<3, and 4 others have come online! _

Lixie<3: spoiler alert: u can’t

Jisoos_Chris: :0

Jisoos_Chris:  _ @Lixie<3 _

Jisoos_Chris: I told u  _ not  _ to share the screenshots

<3minnie<3: y did u even have screenshots in the first place?!  _ @Jisoos_Chris _

Jisoos_Chris: …

<3innie<3: #caught

Jisoos_Chris: I thought the moment was cute

Bear: he wanted to share them with everyone

Bear: so we “wouldn’t be lost when we came back on”

Jisoos_Chris: :0

Jisoos_Chris: no i didn’t

Jisoos_Chris: y u gotta expose me?

Jisoos_Chris: oh

Jisoos_Chris: fuck

_ Jisos_Chris has deleted their messages! _

  
  


Minnies-Squirrel: no use denying it  _ @Jisoos_Chris _

Minnies-Squirrel: we all trust Woojin hyung more than you anyway

MInnies-Squirrel: (and we all saw the messages)

Jisoos_Chris: :0

_ Jisoos_Chris has changed Jisoos_Chris to :0! _

:0: :’(

:0: now

:0: :’( 

:0: that

:0: :’( 

:0: just 

:0: :’(

:0: fucking

:0: :’(

:0: hurts

:0: :’(

<3minnie<3: ew

<3minnie<3: y so many “:’(“

<3innie<3: its freaky

<3innie<3: and u cursed

<3innie<3: mama ( _ @Bear _ )

<3innie<3: make him fix it

Bear: Chan, u heard the child

:0: *freaking

<3minnie<3: c!

<3minnie<3: ur scaring the child

Minnies-Squirrel: :(

Minnies-Squirrel: I’m sorry  _ @:0 _

Minnies-Squirrel: i didn’t mean to make you sad

:0: *sigh* lol

:0: it’s fine

Bear: anyway

Bear: when r we gonna get started on the project?

SquirrelsHOE: *rolls eyes*

SquirrelsHOE: that’s not due for a while

Bear: but that’s what this group chat was made for?

Lixie<3: yes

Lixie<3: it  _ was  _ created for that purpose

Lixie<3: but not anymore

Minnies-Squirrel: nOy AnYmOrE

<3minnie<3: “noy anymore”

Minnies-Squirrel: ni

Minnies-Squirrel: please

_ <3minnie<3 has changed Minnies-Squirrel to ni! _

ni: :l

ni: u did it anyway

ni: thx

ni: luv u

<3minnie<3: np

<3minnie<3: ew

<3minnie<3: no

<3minnie<3: i don’t luv u

<3minnie<3: that’s  _ @SquirrelsHOE  _ ‘s job

ni: you do realize

ni: i was being

<3minnnie<3: yeah ik

<3minnnie<3: sarcastic

_ SquirrelsHOE has changed ni to Sungie^-^! _

_ SquirrelsHOE has changed SquirrelsHOE to Minnie^-^! _

Sungie^-^: UwU

Sungie^-^: <3 u

Minnie^-^: uWu

Minnie^-^: <3 u 2

Sungie^-^: UwU 

Sungie^-^: <3 u more

Minnie^-^: um

Minnie^-^: not possible

Sungie^-^: I beg to differ

<3minnie<3: and i beg for u to shut up

<3minnie<3: plz and thx

Minnie^-^: :0

Sungie^-^: :0

<3minnie<3: plz quit copying each other

<3minnie<3: 1 it’s annoying

<3minnie<3: 2 it’s really sappy

Sungie^-^: :O

Minnie^-^: :O

Bear: plz continue ur love fight

Bear: or whatever the hell u wanna call it

Bear: in private messages _@Minnie^-^_ _@Sungie^-^_

Bear: im trying to sleep

Bear: so plz stop spamming  _ @everyone _

<3jinnie<3: ?

<3jinnie<3: y

<3jinnie<3: it’s barely eight o’clock

<3jinnie<3: y r u going to sleep already?

Bear: because i want to

Bear: y else would i be trying to sleep

Bear: because i had to

Bear: do u want me to become like  _ @:0 _

:0: I don’t sleep tho-

Bear: my point exactly

Bear: now plz

Bear: s h u t u p a n d s t o p s p a m m i n g  _ @everyone _

Bear: please and thank you

_ Bear has gone offline! _

<3innie<3: I wanna go to bed too

<3innie<3: cuddles?  _ @<3jinnie<3 @<3minnie<3 _

<3jinnie<3: omw

_ <3jinnie<3 has gone offline! _

<3minnie<3: I’m coming to uwu

_ <3minnie<3 has gone offline! _

<3innie<3: yay! ^-^

_ <3innie<3 has gone offline! _

:0: uwu

Lixie<3: yeah

Lixie<3: uWu

Lixie’s<3: UwU

Minnie^-^: hey!

Sungie^-^: that’s r thing!

Sungie^-^: *offended*

Lixie’s<3: yeah, yeah, whatever

Lixie’s<3: have it back it u want it

Lixie’s<3: gn

Lixie<3: gn!

Lixie<3: love u <3

Lixie’s<3: love u too <3

Minnie^-^: *glares*

Sungie^-^: again

Sungie^-^: that  _ our  _ thing

Lixie’s<3: *rolls eyes*

_ Lixie’s<3 and Lixie<3 have gone offline! _

Minnie^-^: welp

Minnie^-^: that’s r que to leave

Minnie^-^: later  _ @:0 _

:0: later!

:0: btw

:0: what r u and @Sungie^-^ doing rn

Sungie^-^: cuddling on the couch

:0: cute

_ :0 has gone offline! _

Minnie^-^: we’ll let you think that ;)

Sungie^-^: yep ;)

_ Sungie^-^ and Minnie^-^ have gone offline! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um yeet?


	4. cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update in sorryyyyyy

_ Sungie^-^ has come online! _

Sungie^-^: I almost threw up

Sungie^-^: cause I get a helicopter 

Sungie^-^: stuck in my throat

_ Lixie<3 has come online! _

Lixie<3: wth

Lixie<3: how tf did u get a helicopter in your throat?!

Sungie^-^: OML

Sungie^-^: LMAO

Sungie^-^: GOD DAMN AUTOCORRECT

Sungie^-^: I almost threw up because I got a GUMMY BEAR stuck in my throat

_ Minnie^-^, Bear, and 5 others have come online! _

Bear: how does ‘gummy bear’ auto correct to ‘helicopter’

:0: idk man

:0: she could’ve misspelt it

<3innie<3: true true

Minnie^-^: 1 

Minnie^-^: R U OKAY?!

Minnie^-^: 2 

Minnie^-^: HOW TH DID U DO THAT?!

Sungie^-^: I’m fine

Sungie^-^: i'm not dead

Sungie^-^: and i don’t have brain damage

Sungie^-^: I don’t think

Lixie<3: always a plus

<3minnie<3: y r u guys like this

Lixie<3: because we r?

Sungie^-^: anygay

Sungie^-^: to answer ur 2nd question  _ @Minnie^-^ _

Sungie^-^: idk

Sungie^-^: all I remember was that I was eating gummy bears

Sungie^-^: then I think I fell asleep

Sungie^-^: and I woke up almost throwing up 

Sungie^-^: cause it like hit my gag reflux or something

<3minnie<3: sounds like something u’d do

<3minnie<3: u and  _ @Lixie<3  _ r both idiots

Lixie’s<3: I would threaten u

Lixie’s<3: but ur actually kinda right

Minnie^-^: u’d b correct but I’m still threataning u

Minnie^-^: leave my squirrel alone

Minnie^-^: or so help me istg

<3minnie<3: okay, okay

Sungie^-^: :)

Sungie^-^: I know I’m an idiot

Sungie^-^: but thanks babe

Sungie^-^: <3

Minnie^-^: <3

Lixie<3: so that it  _ @Lixie’s<3  _

Lixie<3: ur not gonna defend me or anything?

Lixie’s<3: ...um

Lixie<3: mix that with this

Lixie<3: {attached video}

Lixie<3: and you get:

_ Lixie<3 has changed Lixie’s<3 to TrashBin! _

_ Lixie<3 has changed Lixie<3 to Felix! _

Felix: don’t talk to me

TrashBin: wait Felix

TrashBin: let me explain

_ Felix has blocked TrashBin! _

_ Felix has left Famile Group Chat! _

<3minnie<3: is that u  _ @<3jinnie<3 _

<3minnie<3: in the video

<3jiinie<3: idk

<3jinnie<3: holy shit

<3jinnie<3: yes it is

<3minnie<3: care to explain?

Bear: oooo

Bear: tea

:0: *grabs popcorn*

Minnie^-^: this is gonna b good

Sungie^-^: too bad Felix is gonna miss this

<3jinnie<3: that video is so old

<3innie<3: and?

TrashBin: like  _ years _

<3minnie<3: so?

TrashBin: and it was a dare

TrashBin: from one of our old friends

<3jinnie<3: from middle school

:0: OML

:0: I REMEMBER THAT

<3minnie<3: U WERE THERE

:0: YEAH

:0:  _ @TrashBin  _ was new 

:0: and it was at a party

Minnie^-^: this keeps getting better and better

Sungie^-^: I feel even worse now that Felix is missing this

Bear:  _ T E A _

TrashBin: shut it  _ @Minnie^-^ @Sungie^-^ @Bear _

:0: everyone one there was drunk

:0: so they playing truth or dare

<3innie<3: I am: enjoying the tea

Bear: and where were you?

:0: I was sitting on the stairs

:0: I didn’t feel like socializing

:0: but that’s not the story

:0: quick distracting me!

:0: anygay

:0: someone dared them

:0: they were reluctant

:0: but they were drunk

:0: so they gave in

:0: and like they said

:0: it was like

:0:  _ years  _ ago

<3minnie<3: how many years

<3minnie<3: is  _ years _

TrashBin: at least 3

<3jinnie<3: pretty sure it was like 4

:0: y’all’s brains are wack

:0: it was definitely 5

<3jinnie<3: no it was definitely 4

TrashBin: y’all’s brains are the wack ones

TrashBin: I said it was  _ at least  _ 3

TrashBin: that literally means

TrashBin: I ANSWERED THE SAME AS U JUST IN A DIFFERENT WAY

TrashBin: Y’all stupid

Bear: whatever

Bear: welp

Bear: time to add Felix back in

Bear:  _ @Minnie^-^ _

Bear:  _ @Sungie^-^ _

Bear: take screenshots

Minnie^-^: already done

Sungie^-^: the tea was too good not to take screenshots

<3minnie<3: I took screenshots too

<3innie<3: ^

<3jinnie<3: ^^

:0: ^^^

TrashBin: ^^^^

Bear: I think it’s safe to say all of us got screenshots

_ Bear has added Felix to Famile Group Chat! _

_ Felix has kicked TrashBin from Famile Group Chat! _

_ :0 has changed :0 to Chris! _

_ Chris has added Changbin to Famile Group Chat! _

_ Felix has kicked Changbin from Famile Group Chat! _

_ Felix has left Famile Group Chat! _

_ Chris has added Changbin to Famile Group Chat! _

Chris: ten seconds

Chris: okay  _ @Bear _

Chris: I’ll add him

Bear: and I’ll remove him from status

Bear: got it

Chris: okay

Chris:  _ @Changbin _

Chris: do the countdown

Chris: plz

Changbin: 3

Changbin: 2

Changbin: 1

_ Chris has added Felix to Famile Group Chat! _

_ Felix has kicked Changbin From Famile Group Chat! _

_ Bear has removed Felix from administrator status! _

Bear: wasn’t quite fast enough

Bear:  _ @Minnie^-^ _

Bear:  _ @Sungie^-^ _

Bear:  _ @Anyone _

Bear: screenshots plz

Sungie^-^: of course

Sungie^-^: {attached screenshots}

Minnie^-^: {attached screenshots}

Minnie^-^: read them  _ @Felix _

<3minnie<3: just cause

<3minnie<3: {attached screenshots}

Felix: r they all the same thing

Minnie^-^: mine and  _ @Sungie^-^ _ have different parts

Minnie^-^: but idk abo  _ @<3minnie<3 _

_ Chris has added Changbin to Famile Group Chat! _

Felix: I don’t believe u

Chris: how rude

Felix: y’all could’ve made up that story

Sungie^-^: ooooo

Sungie^-^: more tea

Changbin: shut it Jisung

Sungie^-^: :(

Minnie^-^: QUIT MAKING THEM SAD

Changbin: or what?

Minie^-^: I’ll beat ur ass

Bear: stop

Bear: this isn’t the point of the tea

Changbin: y do i even still try at this point?

Felix: I believe u now

Changbin: ?

Changbin: y the sudden change if attitude

Felix: I rewatched the video

Felix: u looked a lot different than u do now

Felix: like

Felix: younger different

Felix: so ig u weren’t lying

Chris: yeah

Chris: we weren’t

Chris: it makes me

Chris: :(

Chris: u didn’t believe me

Felix: I probably would’ve believed it if  _ @Bear  _ had told the story

Chris: :0

Chris: what did I do to deserve this?

Sungie^-^: existed

Chirs: y’all mean

_ Chris has gone offline! _

Felix: now look what u did?

Sungie^-^: I was just joking around

Minnie^-^: and I’m pretty sure we all know that

Minnie^-^: now get ur ass out here

Minnie^-^: i want cuddlesssss

Sungie^-^: I’m literally walking from the room

Minnie^-^: walk f a s t e r

Sungie^-^: u know what

Sungie^-^: just cause ur being impatient

Sungie^-^: imma stop in the kitchen

Minnie^-^: nuuuuuuu

_ Sungie^-^ has gone offline! _

Minnie^-^: :/

_ Minnie^-^ has gone offline! _

Bear: ig we’re leaving now?

Felix: igs

_ Felix, Changbin, and 1 other have gone offline! _

<3innie<3: g its just us again

<3minnie<3: yep

<3jinnie<3: anyone up for cuddles?

<3innie<3: u know it

<3minnie<3: literally at ur door

<3jinnie<3: wait seriously?!

<3jinnie<3: oh

<3jinnie<3: yeah

<3jinnie<3: ur literally across the hall from me

<3minnie<3: so u gonna let me in or…

<3jinnie<3: it takes a minute to get out of the comfort of my couch

<3innie<3: I’m here now too

<3jinnie<3: noice

<3minnie<3: just open the damn door

_ <3innie<3, <3minnie<3, and <3jinnie<3 have gone offline! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again-
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update!!

<3jinnie<3 had come online!  
<3jinnie<3 has changed <3jinnie<3 to deprecito!

deprecito: guys :(

Chris and Bear have come online!

Chris: what is it Hyunjin?

deprecito: my dog ran away :(

Felix has come online!

Felix: that’s nice

deprecito: wow

Sungie^-^ has come online!

Sungie^-^: guys  
Sungie^-^: Minho’s crying

Chris: oh no  
Chris: y?

Felix: I stole his cats as a prank   
Felix: he woke up and thought they like  
Felix: ran away or something 

Minnie^-^ has come online!

Minnie^-^: he’s mean  
Minnie^-^: @Changbin  
Minnie^-^: I don’t like ur bf rn

Changbin has come online!

Changbin: he’s not just my bf anymore

Chris: ?

Minnie^-^: *is confused*

Bear: @Felix  
Bear: are you cheating 

Felix: oop  
Felix: guess I gotta spill the tea  
Felix: give me a second

<3minnie<3 and <3innie<3 have come online!

<3minnie<3: whats is happening?  
<3minnie<3: lets me change my name real quick

<3minnie<3 has changed <3minnie<3 to Seungminnie!

Seungminnie: anywho  
Seungminnie: you needed me for something 

Felix: yes  
Felix: yes I did  
Felix: I’m not just Changbin’s boyfriend anymore  
Felix: am I?

Seungminnie: you are right   
Seungminnie: no you are not

Bear: but is he like cheating?

Changbin: would I be this chill about it if I knew he was cheating?

Chris: maketh sense

depresito has changed depresito to Hyunjin!

Felix: I now have 4 boyfriends  
Felix: :D

Chris: oh  
Chris: who?

Felix: they all in this gc

Chris: well  
Chris: Changbin is already a given

Changbin: duh

Chris: rUdE  
Chris: ummmmm  
Chris: hint?

Hyunjin: the others of us were in a relationship before

Chris: oh  
Chris: you, Seungmin, and Jeongin

Felix: you gave yourself away

Hyunjin: no I didn’t   
Hyunjin: I did that on purpose 

Sungie^-^: okay but like  
Sungie^-^: how  
Sungie^-^: one night  
Sungie^-^: and he has 4 boyfriends  
Sungie^-^: it took me a week to get one

Felix: hehe  
Felix: it’s skill  
Felix: :p

<3innie<3: i mean  
<3innie<3: if you and Minho really want to  
<3innie<3: and all the rest of my bfs are fine with it  
<3innie<3: i could get you 5 more bfs in less than 20 seconds?

Sungie^-^: honestly  
Sungie^-^: I’m down

Minnie^-^: I mean  
Minnie^-^: I don’t see why not  
Minnie^-^: the more the merrier 

Felix: what Minho said

Changbin: I mean  
Changbin: I’ll feel more loved

Hyunjin: y’all already know I like all of you so, I’m obviously down

Seungminnie: sounds good to me

<3innie<3: there you go Jisung  
<3innie<3: 5 new boyfriends in less then 20 seconds.  
<3innie<3: enjoy

Sungie ^-^: tanks  
Sungie^-^: I’ll make sure to have fun

Bear: what just happened?  
Bear: we met barely three weeks ago  
Bear: I never expected to see that  
Bear: at least so soon

Chris: they’re young  
Chris: let them do what they want

Bear: fine  
Bear: but they ain’t much younger than us

Minnie^-^: but we hot

Felix: we young~

Bear: y’all stole that from NCT  
Bear: how dare you  
Bear : smh

Felix: I do what i want   
Felix: you can’t stop me

Sungie^-^: us  
Sungie^-^: you can’t stop us

Felix: right right  
Felix: you can’t stop us

Minnie^-^: you can’t stop us

Hyunjin: you can’t stop us

Seungminnie: you can’t stop us

<3innie<3: you can't stop us

Chris: you can’t stop them

Bear: thank you Chris

Chris: yes yes of course 

Bear: I was being sarcastic Christopher

Chris: and?

Bear: any who  
Bear: what happened to being sad about your dog, Hyunjin

Hyunjin: she came back  
Hyunjin: I’m okay now

Bear: that’s good

Hyunjin: Yee  
Hyunjin: we Gucci 

Chris: Good Good 

Felix: yes yes

Seungminnie: Gucci Gucci

Bear: are you done?

Sungie^-^: we’ll never be done

Felix: never

Hyunjin: we’ll keep going

innie<3: forever

Seungminnie: and ever

Chris: you can’t stop them

Bear: y’all are annoying   
Bear: I’m going to go to sleep  
Bear: goodnight  
Bear: annoying bitch ass bitches

Bear has gone offline!

Chris: I shall follow  
Chris: prolly won’t sleep for a while longer  
Chris: gn y’all

Chris has gone offline!

Seungminnie: bye losers  
Seungminnie: I love y’all 😘

innie<3: have fun with out me ✌️  
innie<3: imma go sleep

innie<3 and Seungminnie have gone offline!

Minnie^-^: bye bye bitches 😉😘

Sungie^-^: he’s such a flirt 🙄

Minnie^-^: you know you love me

Sungie ^-^: no lie

Felix: by EVERGLOW 

Hyunjin: yes or yes

Felix: by Twice

Hyunjin: peace out y’all ✌️

Hyunjin, Minnie^-^, and 2 others have gone offline!

Changbin: alone again  
Changbin: 😞✊

Changbin has gone offline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get on this account much, cuz archive is blocked on my home wifi :(  
> so if you guys would like regular updates, please go check out my Wattpad @bili_bili
> 
> n e ways, thank you to everyone that has supported this book thus far, I hope it's made you laugh and has been as funny and chaotic as you expected!
> 
> I'll possibly post another gc fic called Sweet Chaos ~ Day6 x Stray Kids x Author x TWICE x ITZY please keep an eye out for that. (y'all got news of it before anyone else, lmao you lucky)

**Author's Note:**

> oml this is horrible, and I think is the longest chapter of, anything I've written, and probably will remain that.


End file.
